Fireclan: Strong shadows
by Falling out the stars
Summary: Sometimes you feel cold inside , Or maybe it s The cold gazes thrown your way... But You d get used to them... After all you are cold inside too. My name is Shadowkit, an outcast in my own clan… never felt any love except from my mother no one else to show me a single drop of kindness… Walk on my path as my story unfolds beneath my own muzzle. A cat can only take so much bitternes
1. Chapter 1

**_Warrior cats belong to Erin hunter_**

**_Stellathewolfbat owns the cats used in this story_**

* * *

_Sometimes you feel cold inside _

_Or maybe it`s The cold gazes thrown your way_

_But You`d get used to them_

_After all you are cold inside too._

A yowl was heard in the cold winter night in the process it had woken up a she-cat with grey eyes and a silver pelt and white ears from her slumber. Her sleepy eyes went up in excitement as she ran out of the warm den she was in only to be met with the cold wind. But still she ran until she was inside another den that had an earthy sent to it with a tom wide awake.

"It`s time Rainpool" The tom nodded as he grabbed the herbs needed for this very exciting time for the clan.

'_Borage leaves for milk and Poppy seeds to ease the pain'_ He quickly ran out of his den followed by the she-cat next to him running in the snow.

"It`s about time you brought Rainpool here Whiteear" The she-cat in pain howled in anger as another contraction hit her.

"It`s alright Mistyoak, it`s only one just eat these leaves I got for you" The black and brown she-cat nodded as she ate the bitter leaves in a hurry.

"Good job, now just push" Doing as she was told she pushed with all her might screeching.

"Alright one more push should do the trick" Rainpool soothed the hurting she-cat. Mistyoak pushed once more with tears out the corners of her eyes.

"Bite this and lick it`s fur the opposite way" Whiteear smiled as she bit the sack the kit was in and warmed it up until it started squealing. Nudging the small kit towards her mother for her milk she purred down at her sister.

"Would you like the poppy seeds now?" Mistyoak only shook her head as she looked down to the small kit below her.

"Could you get Darkstar? I want him to see this" Whiteear nodded yet again as she left the den to fetch her leader.

"You gave birth to one Healthy she-cat, Congratulations to you and Darkstar" Rainpool studied the small kit to find she was an ebony black color with grey spots on her back legs.

"Mistyoak! Are you alright?!" A muscular tom scurried in, He was tall and had a tan pelt with black spots on his nose he had blue eyes. Mistyoak was a Grey she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

"I`m alright Darkstar, I want you to meet your daughter" He looked down to the sleeping kit and smiled as he sighed.

"Have you named her yet?" He couldn`t even glance to his mate as he was captivated with their sleeping kit.

"No but… I was thinking about naming her Shadowkit" Darkstar grinned even more as he nodded.

"A wonderful name" He silently wished his own mother was here today to see his kit. But his thoughts were interrupted as the kit`s eyes squinted together as they were about to open.

"Already! Well, you are one special kit" Whiteear exclaimed as she went back to her nest where her kits were still asleep even with the loud noise. The kit blinked twice before opening them fully to show her mismatched eyes. One red the other blue.

"Oh my…" Rainpool stumbled back as he was frightened of her eyes but with further inspection it looked as if the blue one was blind.

"Is this a bad sign Rainpool?" Darkstar himself was worried that this meant something and he could feel it.

"_Misfortune " _Rainpool shook his head as he left the den to think about what Starclan had shared with him.

"I don`t care about her eye colors, she`s my beautiful kit and I love her no matter what" She nuzzled Shadowkit back to her belly as she was crawling away.

"Back to bed little one" She smiled warmly as her kit looked up to her and curled up to a ball for sleep to come to her.

"Goodnight Mistyoak… sweet dreams Shadowkit" Darkstar smiled at his family and walked back to his den through the snow that fell into the clearing.

"Please Starclan I beg of you, Don`t put my kit through this…" He looked up to the moon that managed to show through the clouds.

_Only time will tell you my son_

'_My name is Shadowkit, an outcast in my own clan… never felt any love except from my mother no one else to show me a single drop of kindness… Walk on my path as my story unfolds beneath my own muzzle. A cat can only take so much bitterness from others... But I seem to put that to the extremes… Because of my eyes… I`m the only cat to ever feel what it`s like to be completely alone…'_

* * *

** Fireclan**

**Leader: Darkstar,** **A muscular tall tom has a tan pelt with black spots on his nose, has blue eyes**

**Deputy: Dustclaw, Grey tom with white patches and yellow eyes**

**Medicine cat: Rainpool, White tom with black tail and amber eyes**

**Warriors**

**Foxtail, Orange she-cat with a tail that is similar to a foxes, purple eyes**

**Nighteye, Brown tom with white ears and unusual black eyes **

**Blackspot, White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes**

**Brightheart, Tan she-cat with torn ears and tail along with green eyes**

**Vinewind, Black tom with brown and white patches and orange eyes**

**Hollyclaw, Black and tan tom with light green eyes**

**Tigerfang, Orange she-cat with black stripes along with a white tail and red eyes**

**Stormpelt, Grey she-cat with white rings around paws and yellow eyes**

**Queens**

**Mistyoak, Grey she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes. Darkstar`s mate, Mother of Shadowkit (Ebony she-cat with grey spots on the back legs and blue and red eyes)**

**Whiteear, she-cat with grey eyes and a silver pelt and white ears. Jawleaf`s mate (Died) Mother of Jaykit (Grey tom with blue eyes) Redkit (Orange she-cat with black tail and amber eyes) **

**Apprentices**

**Falconpaw, Brown tom with white, black, and tan patches everywhere and green eyes**

**Gentlepaw, Tan she-cat with black muzzle and purple eyes **

**Elders**

**Oaktalon, White tom with tan legs and blue eyes**

** Treeclan**

**Leader: Leafstar, Black she-cat with green eyes **

**Deputy: Fallenwind, White tom with brown spots around the eyes along with orange eyes**

**Medicine cat: Bluevine, grey and blue she-cat with black belly and ice blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Eaglefang, Tan tom with grey muzzle and yellow eyes**

**Petalheart, Brown she-cat with white patches all around along with green eyes**

**Earthtail, Brown tom with white paws and amber eyes**

**Redstream, Orange tom with black muzzle and belly along with red eyes**

**Blacktail, White she-cat with black tail and hazel eyes **

**Lionwillow, Tan she-cat with blue/grey paws and amber eyes**

**Shadowcloud, Grey and white tom with green eyes**

**Whitesky, White she-cat with blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Spicetalon, Tan she-cat with small red speckles and yellow eyes. Shadowcloud`s mate, mother of Featherkit (Blue tom with white muzzle and amber eyes)**

**Apprentices **

**Cloudpaw, Grey she-cat with orange eyes**

** Darkclan**

**Leader: Berrystar, Brown tom with red patch over right eye Light brown eyes**

**Deputy: Ripplethorn, Brown and black she-cat with**

**Medicine cat: Mysticivy, Spice red she-cat with white freckles and black paws **

**Warriors**

**Mintyfoot, grey tom with muscular shoulders and a black tail, purple eyes**

**Birdflight, Orange tom with brown stripes and blue eyes**

**Wolfsong, Dark grey tom with brown paws along with mysterious white eyes **

**Gentlebreeze, Brown she-cat with white speckles and yellow eyes**

**Spicetooth, brown red she-cat with black under belly and light brown eyes**

**Darkgaze, Black tom with unreadable dark brown eyes **

**Jayhaze, Tan she-cat with white patches and purple eyes**

**Gentleoak , Matted brown she-cat with black and white all over and purple eyes**

**Queens**

**Willowbranch, White she-cat with blue eyes, Birdflight`s mate, mother of Orangekit (Brown she-cat with orange eyes) Greykit (Grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes)**

**Apprentices **

**Pinepaw, white she-cat with green eyes**

* * *

** Cloudclan**

**Leader: Hollystar, Black tom with white paws and tail along with crimson red eyes**

**Deputy: Tigerpelt, Brown she-cat with white and black paws along with amber eyes**

**Medicine cat: Frozenriver, White she-cat with icy blue eyes **

**Warriors**

**Fallenoak, Spice red tom with dark yellow eyes**

**Leopardspot, tan she-cat with black spots and long tail along with blue eyes**

**Yellowheart, Black she-cat with yellow chest and belly along with amber eyes**

**Goldenrood, tan tom with golden like fur and purple eyes**

**Dullivy, dark grey tom with blood red eyes**

**Nightclaw, black tom with hazel eyes**

**Oakpath, Brown she-cat with white belly and green eyes**

**Dovefeather, Grey she-cat with black markings and silver paws along with emerald green eyes**

**Queens**

**Gentlestream, Maple brown she-cat with black muzzle, paws and belly along with green eyes, Nightclaw`s mate, expecting in 3 moons**

**Apprentices**

**Hawkpaw, White tom with black markings all over with yellow eyes**

**Frostpaw , grey she-cat with silver eyes**

* * *

Hey guys, Stellathewolfbat here just to ask you guys a few questions, One: Do you like my stories? I feel as if only a minimum does… but I won`t worry! As long as they do, I`ll keep on writing!

Two: What would you do if you were Shadowkit?

And Three: Could you guys read and review this? Thanks if you do!

Stellathewolfbat~Out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Erin Hunter owns Warrior cats**

* * *

A shriek was heard even under the snow to the oncoming patrol. A brown tom with white ears and had unusual black eyes stepped around until his paw came in contact with something soft and somewhat cold. He sniffed around it and picked it up only to find it was a small kit wailing softly but started purring nonetheless.

"Hey guys! I found a kit!" His voice was muffled but he managed to get the message out to a white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. She padded over and sniffed at the kit, until she took the kit by the scruff and made her way back toward two red oaks with a bramble tunnel that had some leaves here and there in it. In the clearing there were only two cats out. A grey tom with white patches and yellow eyes and a blackand tan tom with light green eyes talking to one another until they spotted the she-cat with the grey kit and black and brown tail.

"Blackspot, what is the meaning of this?" Dustclaw walked up to her as she set the kit down only for it to whine again wrapping its tail around itself while shivering.

"Nighteye found this kit, it was all alone under the snow… its lucky to be alive" She picked it up by the scruff again and carried it towards the medicine den.

"Ah, Blackspot what can I do for you?" Rainpool smiled but had his back facing her the whole time. In order for her to answer she settled the kit on the ground which made it start to whine again.

"A kit?" Rainpool stood up and walked to the small kit that had its eyes closed. Sniffing it until he smiled warmly and went to fix a paste for its eyes which had mucus over them.

"It`s a fine she-cat, I`ll tell you that" He chewed up a bit of catmint and added it to the paste below before picking the leaf it was in over to the whining kit which stopped due to the warmth she was feeling.

"Come, follow my voice little one" The small she-cat stood on her tall thin legs which surprised both cats in the den and padded over to him and sat down.

"Don`t move or this will sting you" He softly applied the paste to her eyes. After adding all the past to her eyes she started to blink until her eyes fully opened to reveal to shinning gold orbs. Rainpool smiled and whipped the extra paste from her eyes with a small wet moss patch.

"Come on, I`ll lead you to your new mother sound good?" The she-cat nodded her head with a smile on her muzzle. Rainpool nodded towards Blackspot as she smiled and left the den. Rainpool looked down to the kit as she looked all around with awe in her eyes. Once they got to the nursery she ran inside looking around to see two queens asleep while two kits were wide awake. The orange she-cat with a black tail along with amber eyes looked up and smiled a little. Rainpool soon walked in with a grin on his muzzle. Nudging Mistyoak awake she blinked away the fatigue from her eyes and lifted her head.

"Yes, Rainpool?" Shadowkit shifted in her sleep but tucked her head in her paws.

"I`d ask Whiteear but her milk has dried up, would you like to take care of this kit? Nighteye found her on patrol under the snow" Mistyoak`s eyes went wide

"Under the snow! Come here, I`ll warm you right up" The kit looked over the queen with her unnatural gold eyes and smiled.

"How about I name you…. Goldkit?" Goldkit nodded her head as she padded over and nuzzled into her new mothers stomach. Rainpool nodded and left the den but not without glancing at Shadowkit. Once he was out the den he bolted into is leaders den who was pacing back and forth.

"What is it Rainpool?" Rainpool fixed the fur that stood up on his back.

"Starclan came to me the night Shadowkit was born…" Darkstar stopped his pacing and looked to his medicine cat with wonder.

"…Why did you not me this before?... I thought we were.. Brothers" Rainpool grunted as he sat up tall.

"They told me a dark power looms over our clan and we must get rid of Shadowkit" Darkstar`s eyes hardened as he shut them. Shaking his head he growled.

"I can`t do that.. I won`t hurt Mistyoak like that.." Darkstar knew Rainpool would disapprove but he didn`t care, He wanted Mistyoak happy.

"You know that Mistyoak has never had kits before.. this is her first liter… I won`t cause her pain like that.." Darkstar whispered out painfully.

"Then you sentence our clan to moons of misfortune" Darkstar snarled at his brother.

"Then so be it! I will do everything I can to make Mistyoak happy! And you know it" Rainpool sighed as he left the den.

"Mistyoak can and will be happy, even at the cost of Fireclan" Darkstar curled up in his nest to try and get a nap in.

* * *

_A moon later_

"Wake up Shadowkit!" The ebony she-cat grunted in her sleep as she tucked her head deeper into her tail. Goldkit sucked her teeth and continued to gently poke her sister with her tail.

"Oh you can`t sleep in anymore! Soon enough we`ll be apprentices!" Shadowkit opened her mismatched eyes and glared at her sister.

"Yea in four moons!" Shadowkit hissed and sat up to wash her head.

"Why do you have to be such a grouch?" Goldkit sat in front of Shadowkit with downcast in her eyes.

"It`s the way Starclan made me" Shadowkit mumbled as she padded over to her mother who was watching the two with happiness in her eyes.

"Oh what`s wrong little kit?" Mistyoak looked down to her kit. Shadowkit only shook her head and tucked her paws under her chest.

"Why don`t you go play with the other kits and your sister?" Shadowkit shut her eyes tight and held her head down.

"I`m too different, they`ll make fun of me!" Shadowkit sobbed as a few tear streamed down.

"Hey, calm down Shadowkit they won`t make fun of you unless give them a reason to" Shadowkit only rested her head on the moss below her. Mistyoak only sighed as she licked her daughters head.

"I won`t force you to do anything you don`t want to do" Goldkit swished her tail back and forth as she looked to her adopted family and smiled.

"Hey! Goldkit!" The she-cat looked behind her to see her friend, Redkit pawed a ball of moss over to her. With a smile she passed it back quickly running over towards Redkit with energy that would match a hyper apprentice.

"Mistyoak? I must have a word with you" Darkstar poked his head in the den. Mistyoak licked the top of Shadowkit`s head and quickly made her way out the den.

"Hey… Shadowkit?" The ebony raised her head and looked to her left but didn`t make eye contact with the small tom speaking to her.

"Uh… I-I just wanted to know if you`d like to play with me?" Jaykit nervously asked the she-cat.

"Why? Your just gonna laugh at me" She closed her eyes and laid her head back down wrapping her tail around her front paws.

"Oh… I`ll just… leave you alone then" He disappointingly padded away. Seconds later Mistyoak came inside with tears in her eyes but she wouldn`t allow them to fall. Shadowkit as if sensing her distress raised her head up yet again and tilted her head towards her.

"What`s wrong mama?" Mistyoak only shook her head and pulled her nest towards the entrance but by the corner where there was a small pool of water and beautiful lavender flowers blooming there.

"It`s nothing darling don`t worry about me" Shadowkit stood up on her paws and padded close to her mother. Nuzzling against her mother`s chest she peaked her head out of the den only to be staring up into the eyes of Darkstar giving him a small smile she gave off a small purr.

"Hi Darkstar! Do you know why mama`s upset?" Darkstar only looked to the kit with disgust. Padding away without a second glance he marched up to his den. Frowning she went inside and curled up towards her mother.

"Mama.. why doesn`t pa- I mean, Darkstar like me?" Yes, ever since she could talk Darkstar had told her never to call him Papa or Father. Mistyoak snapped out of her sulk and had a rather angered expression on as she stood up. Taking Shadowkit by the scruff she walked out the den and up towards Darkstar`s den, walking in without any warning she set her kit down and glared at her mate.

"Mistyoak? What can I help you with? And why did you bring her here" The last part was more like a demand as he threw a glance towards his own kit in disgust.

"I want to know why" Tilting her head Shadowkit looked up to see her mother with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"…" Darkstar remained silent as he was lost in thought.

"Answer me" Mistyoak`s voice had went into a deep growl and her claws nearly showed.

"Because, it is what Starclan had sent me" Darkstar sat up with an unreadable emotion hidden in his eyes. Shadowkit only stared at the floor in confusion.

_What`s going on here?_

"So Starclan told you to tell the whole clan to not even notice her?! They told you to disown her?!" Her voice only grew with volume as a tear finally fell from her eyes. Shadowkit raised her head when her mother had said 'disown'

_Disown? What`s that?_

"Yes they have Mistyoak, I know it`s hard but she`ll manage" He walked up to his mate to nuzzle against her neck but Mistyoak pulled back with a hiss

"Mistyoak?" Darkstar eyes grew heavy with sadness as he went to her again only for her to hiss and pull back.

"You aren`t my mate" Mistyoak hiss out with er voice laced in venom and sadness.

"W-What?! B-but what about everything we`ve been through?" Darkstar almost whispered out as his heart painfully throbbed. Mistyoak only shook her head.

"Forget everything, if you were my mate then you wouldn`t outcast your own kit" She hissed as she picked up Shadowkit and walked out the den leaving Darkstar to think about what she said.

"I... You wouldn`t understand..." Darkstar whispered as he looked to the spot where Mistyoak was standing.

"Oh, Starclan... Please tell me I did the right thing... You`ve made me give up my own kit and my mate for my clan... the least you could do is to tell me..." Darkstar pleaded to his ancestors with hope and curled up in a ball only to fall asleep.

* * *

It`s sad isn`t it? But this is only one step for Darkstar to hate his kit fully. Now let`s see where this will take us now. And I`d like to apologize for the slow updates... My other stories have the same problem as well so this isn`t the only one, I can tell you that.

Read and Review!

Fallen~Out!


End file.
